


个人作品归档【ライハ】-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	个人作品归档【ライハ】-lattice

个人作品归档【ライハ】-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

大家晚上好！不知不觉喜欢上狮心及为狮心产出已有半年啦，感谢大家的每次红心蓝手与评论，感谢半年来的陪伴与支持！

按照我的惯例，这里整理一下我个人在lofter的 **狮心无差cp向、** **泉レオ、レオ泉** 的整篇发布w

按时间顺序排列，放上链接及简要介绍。

**日后狮心相关发布也会同步更链接在这里。**

**子博（解说）版：** **[狮心归档+](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ee91e01c) **

  * **狮心组无差cp向（皆为全年龄）：**




1.[【20180403】上帝说要有猫](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_128e0d14)

原作设定，速摸甜饼，六十分投稿。

时间线模糊，三年生毕业前终于届到了的故事。

2\. [【20180508】Life is like a Melody](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c534a0)

狮心组+凛月。

原作背景，狮心毕业后同居交往。

无三角恋或修罗场情节，cp向只有狮心。其余有友情向的王子组，友情向的月组，kn全员友情向，朔间兄弟亲情向。

凛月视角第一人称，是凛月以旁观者身份讲述自己眼中的狮心二人及与自身的故事。时间跨度有，部分妄想有。

3.[【20180520】被炉圣骑士](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e1679e)

原作设定，冬季kn，暧昧期甜饼。

内含kn全员友情向，kn年上友情向。

4.[【20180704】金风玉露一相逢](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeab6869)

原作背景毕业后交往同居

床头打架床尾和

含零凛要素

番外：[【零凛+狮心】又岂在朝朝暮暮](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef24335b)

5.[【20180715】 濑名前辈与Leader的交换日记](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eebd81ad)

原作背景，715活动文，司视角狮心

时间线大概在十一页末尾到正月（怪盗活动）

6.[【20181103】舞台上不要搂搂抱抱](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12c233341)

原作背景，队友变恋人的青春期恋爱，濑名泉的暗恋变现（。）

发晚了一天的我推生贺，大概是很少尝试的搞笑向

内有kn友情，但cp向只有狮心

  


7.[【20200130】橘猫屁股摸不得](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7a32ab5)

轻松愉快原作背景

青春期小男孩的暧昧与恋爱

感谢西冈麻衣子老师

  * **泉レオ（是否全年龄会标注）：**




1.[【20180131】仔猫と雨](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12252f24)

原作设定，全年龄，秋雨中的独处&久别重逢诉衷肠。

2\. [【20180212】旅行家](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_123f2bd0)

作家泉×作曲家レオ的AU， **r/18** 。

连带着原文一同被ban了不知多少次的日后谈：

[日后谈之《旅行家》 第三次补档](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_12bbc89f)

3．[【20180315】春日笺](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1271fe3f)

原作背景，全年龄，毕业后交往，同居生活。

有友情向的凛月出场。

日后谈：[日后谈之《春日笺》](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/post/1f544445_ef3cdb69)

4\. [【20180322】惊蛰](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478)

设定与世界线同[【泉レオ】So sweet](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa) 、[【泉レオ】火山湖](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e901e56)

医生泉×作曲家レオ的AU， **r/18** 。

恋人前提。

5\. [【20180416】祝好梦](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a4b8c7)

原作设定，全年龄，有友情向的三毛缟出场。

又名那些年我期望官方填的坑，大概是自分妄想合集。

6\. [【20180504】猫咪舞曲](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12bfc43d)

年下舞蹈教师泉×年上作曲家レオ的AU。

2018月永レオ生贺。

全年龄……？

7\. [【20180516】So sweet](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa)

医生泉×作曲家レオ的AU， **r/15** 。

设定同[惊蛰](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478)、[火山湖](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e901e56)。交往同居后某一日的小别胜新婚。

是补给柑柑的生贺。

8.[【20180708】Double Lover](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeb0e203)

18岁濑名泉+28岁濑名泉 × 28岁月永レオ， **r/18** 。

二泉映月（……）

原作背景穿越梗。

9.[【20180727】同居三十题](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eef31b8e)

已交往三十个同居故事w

题目来源自网络，有经我自行修改。

包含正常故事、相声、对话体、有病体（？）

10.[【20180812】万物之理](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef2a92cc)

**r/18** ，原作背景交往初期。leo第一人称。

11.[【20180917】游鱼飞鸟](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12a63fb58)

原作背景。

关键词：初吻、热恋期、水下婚礼（伪

12.[【20190502】火山湖](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e901e56)

医生泉×作曲家レオ的AU， **r/18** 。

设定与世界线同[惊蛰](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478) 、[So sweet](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa) ，但是相比这两篇，更像是故事补全

13\. [【20190525-20190711】 月永老师小红花（已完结）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7)

医生泉×幼教レオ，详见[阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)（阅前必读一定要看）

总字数4.3w左右，共7章，傻白甜恋爱

14\. [【20190912】狮子街的濑名先生](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c69ea826)

烘焙师泉×作曲家レオ，朔间凛月友情出场

傻白甜爱情故事

15.[【20200217】妖精桑](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c80998ca)

ABO设定，烘焙师濑名泉与他从高中起恋慕的前辈月永雷历尽千帆修成正果的故事……？

大概是这么个设定下略过所有主要剧情的极短甜饼

16.[【20200308】一日限定小朋友](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c84d4eb6)

35岁牙医泉×22岁作曲家雷

头一次尝试的年上泉+雷追泉（伪）

  


  


  * **レオ泉（是否全年龄会标注）**




1[.【20180722】Rain,rain,rain](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b44d3)

原作背景，交往同居 **r/18**

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉Leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89Leo)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#leo泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/leo%E6%B3%89)

  
2018-06-16  
评论：2  
热度：408

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eeab6869)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee7536a4)  


评论(2)

热度(408)

  1. 共17人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://zimian99589.lofter.com/) [子眠](https://zimian99589.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://alluredeg528.lofter.com/) [Allure°](https://alluredeg528.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://6dynasty.lofter.com/) [六皋月](https://6dynasty.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://sujiujiu125.lofter.com/) [苏九酒](https://sujiujiu125.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://quzhongrensan131.lofter.com/) [嘀嘀哒滴哒](https://quzhongrensan131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://youci592.lofter.com/) [唐宋辞](https://youci592.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yichuixiazi.lofter.com/) [fanfan](https://yichuixiazi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://jiaozi85876.lofter.com/) [餃子](https://jiaozi85876.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://keepsingingforever.lofter.com/) [落葵](https://keepsingingforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://riyueliangli.lofter.com/) [日月亮璃](https://riyueliangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://landefuhuaidelinji.lofter.com/) [CD手撕酱排骨](https://landefuhuaidelinji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kellyfw.lofter.com/) [薄荷柠檬🍋](https://kellyfw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://m13820755178.lofter.com/) [enotiya666](https://m13820755178.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://chaobai987.lofter.com/) [朝白](https://chaobai987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://songbenxiaoxiao.lofter.com/) [松本小咲](https://songbenxiaoxiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://beiyoumuziyang346.lofter.com/) [Aomizzzz_0318](https://beiyoumuziyang346.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://guda877892.lofter.com/) [咕哒](https://guda877892.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://guda877892.lofter.com/) [咕哒](https://guda877892.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://asuode.lofter.com/) [阿索德-sleep](https://asuode.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://baiyutuanzi476.lofter.com/) [白玉想看そらる玩恐怖游戏](https://baiyutuanzi476.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://mujiugugugu.lofter.com/) [穆鸠咕咕咕](https://mujiugugugu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://mujiugugugu.lofter.com/) [穆鸠咕咕咕](https://mujiugugugu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://nuo8948.lofter.com/) [糯米咕咕糍丶](https://nuo8948.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xinnaixinnai.lofter.com/) [rebirth](https://xinnaixinnai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yingnaijiuyue.lofter.com/) [ooc](https://yingnaijiuyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://yingnaijiuyue.lofter.com/) [ooc](https://yingnaijiuyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://qiuqiu388.lofter.com/) [球球](https://qiuqiu388.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://qiumo669.lofter.com/) [秋末](https://qiumo669.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://kufuchi.lofter.com/) [浏菫。](https://kufuchi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://donghaichunyuxukouning.lofter.com/) [东国不热心市民](https://donghaichunyuxukouning.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) [poko](https://handsomepouko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) [学習至上](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://youxunran54016.lofter.com/) [幼驯染](https://youxunran54016.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://youxunran54016.lofter.com/) [幼驯染](https://youxunran54016.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://woyongyuanxihuanzhongye.lofter.com/) [Lamp](https://woyongyuanxihuanzhongye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) [卑微老白](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) [卑微老白](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yizhiyueryahaitang.lofter.com/) [一只鱼儿压海棠](https://yizhiyueryahaitang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xiaochigugugu.lofter.com/) [池渊慢吞吞](https://xiaochigugugu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://ikani748.lofter.com/) [ikani](https://ikani748.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://2250322437.lofter.com/) [韩信](https://2250322437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
